The invention relates to a method of connection, particularly to improvements in methods of connection of segmental concrete linings, of for example, a tunnel.
Segmented rings of preformed concrete provide an immediate permanent lining of great strength for tunnels provided that they can be brought into close contact with the ground by grouting or otherwise. The lining segments are usually joined by radial knuckle or seat joints.
It will be understood that there are generally two basic forms of tunnel linings. The two forms are bolted and boltless. The bolted lining is relatively rigid, whereas the boltless is relatively more flexible. The radial (seat) joints in both forms have no yielding contact areas, and in that sense are rigid. Because of this, in swelling or creepling ground rock, failure of linings has occurred.